La remplaçante
by MrBloodline
Summary: Sheby est dans l'avion qui la ramène à New York, et va sympathiser avec sa voisine. une certaine Holly Holliday ...
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur : **_C__e couple que j'ai testé dans ma fiction « trois » a eu un certains succès, et plusieurs personnes m'ont demandés d'écrire une nouvelle fois dessus. C'est désormais chose faites. Pour l'instant, c'est un OS, mais si l'idée est bien reçu, une suite pourrait arrivée rapidement. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. :)_

**Rating :** _K pour l'instant._

**Pairing : **_Shelby/Holly (Sholly, peut-être ? je suis ouvert à toute proposition lol)_.

**Disclaimer : **_Glee et ses personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et ses collaborateurs._

* * *

Une chance pour Shelby, Beth était étonnement calme. La petite fille avait pourtant une sainte horreur des avions, mais cette fois-ci, elle dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa maman adoptive. Leurs retour à New York n'enchantait pas réellement Shelby, qui aurait voulue passer un peu plus de temps avec Rachel et Puck. Mais les choses étaient ainsi, et il fallait l'accepter.

« Votre petite fille est très jolie. »

Shelby sursauta légèrement, avant de poser son regard sur la personne assise à côté d'elle. Une très jolie blonde, guère plus âgé qu'elle. Son visage rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Shelby, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, croiser des sosies d'acteurs ou d'actrices connus était parfaitement possible.

« Merci », dit la brune avec un petite sourire.

« C'est marrant, mais elle vous ressemble pas du tout », fit remarquer la blonde. « Si j'étais vous, j'ferais gaffe. On vous a peut-être refilé le mauvais bébé à la maternité. »

« Je l'ai adoptée. Ce n'est pas ma fille biologique. »

Shelby avait prononcer ces mots d'un ton assez froid, et la blonde remarqua aussitôt sa gaffe.

« Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle. « C'est juste que j'ai jamais pensé à l'adoption, alors forcément ... »

« Ce n'est pas grave », coupa Shelby avec un petit sourire.

« Je m'appelle Holly. Holly Holliday. », reprit la blonde en tendant sa main à la brune qui la serra aussitôt.

« Moi, c'est Shelby Corcoran. »

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux femmes avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Elles s'entendaient à merveille, notamment grâce à l'incroyable charisme de la blonde qui avait le don de se mettre n'importe qui dans la poche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles évoquèrent leur profession qu'elles apprirent qu'elles connaissaient beaucoup de monde en commun …

« Je le savait que ta tête me disait quelque chose ! », s'exclama la blonde. « Alors c'est ta fille Rachel hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peux être chiaaaaaaaaante …. »

« C'est vrai ... », admit Shelby, amusée. « J'étais comme elle à son âge, même si j'en ai un peu honte aujourd'hui … »

« Y'a que quoi ! Jamais vu une fille aussi coincée qu'elle … à part peut-être cette petite rousse là … comment elle s'appelle déjà ? »

« Emma. Emma Philsbury. La compagne et future fiancée de Will. »

« Sans déconner ? Le pauvre … il va devoir l'utiliser sa main droite … »

Les deux partirent dans un grand fou rire. Malgré cela, Beth resta calme, au grand soulagement de sa mère.

« Je vais bientôt atterrir », dit-elle. « J'imagine que tu ne va pas à New York … »

« Bah si ! Je remplace un prof dans un collège de Manathan. Ça change un peu des bleds paumé. »

Shelby hésita quelques instants, avant de demandé :

« T'aimerais qu'on se revoie ? »

un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur :** _Hey ! Déjà le deuxième chapitre ! Apparemment, ce pairing plaît, ça fait plaisir. Donc voilà, la suite. Assez courte, j'en suis désolé. La chanson que chante Holly est Angeles d'Elliott Smith pour les curieux._

**Rating : **_C'est toujours du K._

**Pairing : **_Shelby/Holly. C'est donc officiellement Sholly. :)_

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient toujours pas, hélas. Sinon, il n'y aurait ni Finchel, Ni Samcedes (beuuuuuurk !) et Sam et Quinn seraient toujours ensemble, et Rachel n'aurait pas tout les solos, et … et je m'arrête ici._

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois que Shelby avait fait son retour à New York. La brune prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de Holly dès qu'elle le pouvait, et devait d'ailleurs revoir celle-ci le soir même. Étrangement, la brune était réellement excitée à l'idée de la recevoir chez elle. Excitée, et un peu à bout de nerfs. En effet, Beth pleurait depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, malgré tout les efforts de sa mère pour la calmer. La panique de la brune redoubla d'intensité quand elle entendit sonner à sa porte.

« Et merde ... », jura-t-elle.

Malgré sa frustration, elle alla ouvrir et tomba immédiatement devant le visage angélique d'Holly.

« Coucou ! », s'exclama celle-ci.

Shelby se décala pour la faire entrer après l'avoir saluer. Immédiatement, la blonde entendit les pleurs de la petite Beth.

« Wahou … t'a essayer de la violer ou quoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Elle pleure comme ça depuis une bonne demi-heure et j'arrive pas à la calmer ... », soupira Shelby.

« C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai jamais voulue avoir d'enfants. »

La blonde pointant ensuite la guitare de Shelby, posé sur son socle pas très lon.

« Tu permet ? »

« Fait toi plaisir ... », répondit Shelby.

La musique avait le don d'apaiser Beth. Et si Puck avait pu y arriver, peut-être que Holly pourrait en faire autant. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas tellement d'autres options. La blonde saisit donc l'instrument, et joua quelques notes, avant de commencer à chanter.

_Someone's always coming around here trailing some new kill  
Says i seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill  
And what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill  
So glad to meet you  
Angeles _

Cela sembla marcher, car au grand soulagement de Shelby, Beth se calma peu à peu.

_Picking up the ticket shows there's money to be made  
Go on and lose the gamble that's the history of the trade  
You add up all the cards left to play to zero  
And sign up with evil  
Angeles _

Cette scène rappela à Shelby la fois où Puck avait chanté _Waiting for a girl like you _pour Beth. Le jeune homme avait aussitôt réussit à la calmer, et Holly était apparemment sur la même voit.

_Don't start me trying now  
Cos i'm all over it  
Angeles_

_._

_I could make you satisfied in everything you do_  
_All your 'secret wishes' could right now be coming true_  
_And be forever with my poison arms around you_  
_No one's gonna fool around with us_  
_No one's gonna fool around with us_  
_So glad to meet you_  
_Angeles_

Finalement, la petite finir par s'endormir, pour le plus grand soulagement des deux jeunes femmes, et Shelby la porta doucement dans sa chambre.

« Désolée pour ça », s'excusa-t-elle.

« C'est rien », assura Holly, qui entre temps s'était assise sur le canapé. « Les gosses, ça crie tout le temps, alors je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. »

« En tout cas, merci. Elle commençait à me rendre dingue. »

« J'avais compris en voyant ta tête quand tu m'a ouvert tout à l'heure … »

les deux femmes partirent encore une fois dans un fou rire, jusqu'à ce Shelby dise :

« Des lasagnes, ça te branche ? »

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. »

Shelby nota dans sa tête de prendre l'habitude d'entendre souvent cette expression, car elle comptait bien revoir la blonde encore et encore.


End file.
